Potters and their things with Malfoys
by Running-On-Air-jjw
Summary: "Maybe Malfoys have always had a thing for Potters." "Or, maybe it's Potters who had things for Malfoys." Harry was curious. Had they just passed it onto their sons? "Scared, Potter?" "You wish." With that, Harry, no longer clueless as he once was, leaned over and kissed him.


"Dad... Please?"

Harry stared at his son blankly, eyebrow halfheartedly arched. His own green gaze started up at him imploringly and Al pouted. Now, _that_ wasn't fair. Vaguely, he hoped that he hadn't used that pout on anyone regularly. Maybe Sirius but that had been deserved, Harry liked to think. Sirius had been the king or pouts and figured, hell, give him a taste of his own medicine. However, Al would've given him a run for his money many times over.

"Al, I don't think..."

"Come on, dad, please. Lily is with mum and her husband while James is over at Professor Longbottom's house with Ally." Al insisted, intensifying his pout. Harry folded like a house of cards.

"Fine. So, who's this friend of yours? A fellow Slytherin, maybe?" Harry said, shaking his head fondly when Al smirked in triumph.

"Yes, he is." Al said, his eyes glazing over just slightly. Harry chuckled knowingly.

"This...friend of yours... Is he nice?" Harry asked lightly. That was all it took and Al took off talking as they headed to the door.

"Oh dad, he's brilliant! He is so smart and funny. He has this way about him, making others wary but I wasn't afraid, dad. He said he liked that I wasn't intimidated. He didn't even care about my last name and he is all tough on the outside but really he is soft on the inside."

"Is he?" Harry asked, amused, as Al rambled.

"Yes! And, he's really proper but sometimes he likes to lounge around but even that's graceful, you know? He is really witty too, often shutting up anyone who's a right brat. He is brilliant in all of his classes but he's best in defense against the dark arts and care of magical creatures. He's wicked, I tell you." Al insisted as if Harry might argue. Harry smiled.

"I believe you. Sounds to me like you've got yourself a friend there." Harry said, fighting a grin. Al's smile slipped off his face abruptly.

"Well, actually... We sort of got into a row before Christmas break, you see. I was mad because Diana Lechery kept asking him to meet her under the mistletoe. He thought I liked her and got really mad but I told him that I didn't. But then, Diana and I ended up under the mistletoe anyway. He was right pissed."

"You snogged Diana then?" Harry asked, a little startled at all the teen drama. Al bobbed his head and grimaced.

"It was absolutely terrible, dad."

"What was it like?" Harry asked, wondering how his son perceived it. He remembered how his first kiss went. Cho was less than satisfactory.

"Wet." Al said abruptly, his brow furrowing as he frowned. Harry laughed out right, wondering if that was how he looked back then.

"So, this...friend...saw it happen then?"

"Yes, he walked up. It was quickly or at least I wanted it to be but... Diana milked it for all its worth. He was so angry, dad, and I felt so guilty. But, then he wouldn't talk to me so I have to see him." Al sighed wistfully.

"Why were you guilty?" Harry asked, eyeing his son in concealed humor. Was he that clueless back then? Al shrugged somberly.

"I don't know, really, but I miss him." Al mumbled, his face twisting longingly. Harry would bet his right arm that Al didn't even realize what he just said or how he meant it.

"Of course. And, you're sure he'll be in Diagon Alley?"

"Yes. Before we fought, he mentioned his dad meeting up with his mum so he could give his present to his mum. His mum and dad are divorced, just like you and mum are. They apparently make a day of it."

"Oh, okay then. So, what's the plan, my little evil genius?" Harry said with a grin. Al looked at him with a patented Slytherin sneer.

"I'm not little, dad. I'm nearly sixteen." Al sniffed.

Harry shook his head fondly. Out of all of his kids, Albus was the most innocent, despite being in Slytherin. James had snuck out at thirteen to flirt with Madame Rosmerta, something Harry had been vastly amused and horrified by at the time. Lily had started drawing hearts and flirting just this past year, much to his abject horror. Al, innocent, oblivious, naive Al, was terribly clueless. But, then again, Harry had been too for a long time. Al really did take after him.

"Of course, son. So, the plan?" Harry pressed, happy to take the backseat and watch it play out. Al heaved a sigh and fidgeted as they drew closer to the apparition point.

"Well, first we find him and that could take a while. Though, Scorpius is quite easy to spot."

"What will you do when you find him?"

"Beg for forgiveness, I suppose." Al declared, grimacing at the mere thought. Harry's eyebrows climbed. Albus didn't do anything that he considered weak, or decidedly Hufflepuff, so just how much did he like this kid?

"Really?" Harry asked skeptically.

"No, probably not. I'll most likely bribe him or blackmail him. We've been friends for a while now." Al said, looking more spirited at this idea.

"You're evil." Harry declared with a slightly approving laugh. He could remember a time that Al would have been absolutely horrified and panicked at hearing those words. However, now he just laughed too.

"Thanks, dad." Al said as if Harry had paid him a high compliment.

Harry snorted and grabbed his son's shoulder as they broke free of the anti apparition wards. Harry only gave Al a quick squeeze as warning before they both disappeared with a sharp crack. Al merely coughed and stumbled slightly when they landed. As per usual, Harry did too. It was one of the many things that he and his son had in common. And, for all their similarities, they had even more differences.

"So, where should we start?" Harry asked, glancing around curiously.

"Eh, how about this way. Scorpius is a pompous sort, though he'd never admit it. I tell him often enough and we end up hexing each other."

"And, this happens a lot?" Harry asked in surprise. Al fixed him with a superior look.

"Dad, all friends bicker. We just do it more than normal and always end up getting a bit rough. We always make up though. Can't really stay away from each other long, you know?" Al explained, rolling his eyes like Harry wasn't young once. Harry choked, wondering if his son knew how suggestive he sounded. But, his son was all innocent eyes and unawares, making Harry sure that he wasn't.

"Okay, so what exactly am I looking for here? Harry asked, looking around. Suddenly, his son came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the Alley.

The look on Al's face was priceless. Harry eyed his son in rapt attention. The look said it all, explained everything. It was clear that Al's world just stopped turning and all his focus was on the object of his gaze. Harry might as well not have existed. He wondered if he ever looked someone like that once. Ginny, perhaps? He had loved her, sure, but he hadn't lit up for her, hadn't been so elated as their son was. Whoever he was looking at, they were very much adored. And, Harry had a sneaking suspicion who it might be.

"Scorpius!" Al shouted, confirming Harry's suspicion quite satisfyingly.

Harry followed his son's gaze and blinked at what he saw. A boy, Al's age, stood at a window display. The boy had fair blonde hair and sharp grey eyes that were staring at Al in shock. Harry was immediately able to recognize the features. Imagine his surprise when it finally hit him that his son was in love with a Malfoy. Bloody buggering hell.

"Al!?" Scorpius shouted back, eyes wide.

"Come on, dad." Al hissed, grabbing Harry and pulling him along. Harry followed and blinked when an older Malfoy stepped behind Scorpius as they approached. A very familiar older Malfoy. Draco Malfoy to be precise and Harry met his gaze in bewilderment.

"Al... I mean, Potter, what are you doing here?" Scorpius snapped, his eyes narrowed. Malfoy blinked down at his son in surprise.

"Oh, so it's Potter now, is it?" Al snapped back. Immediately, Scorpius bristled.

"Yes, it is. Stalking me now, Potter, or were you hoping to run into the lovely Diana?" Scorpius snarled scathingly, the name dripping with malice.

"Lovely? So, that's what this is all about!? Diana, right?" Al hissed, glaring at Scorpius.

An intense glare off between the two boys started up and Harry tore his eyes of his son. Looking up at his old rival, he was surprised to see him staring at his own son in astonishment. Slowly, Draco blinked and looked up, feeling Harry's gaze on him. Harry offered a shrug and motioned with a jerk of his head to the side. Draco considered before quietly slipping to the side to join Harry. Their sons continued to glare.

"I do apologize on the behalf of my son. I don't know what has gotten into him. I've never seen him so...heated before." Draco murmured.

"It's okay. My son is just as hot, clearly." Harry replied.

"Who's Diana?" Draco muttered. Harry snickered. Their sons chose this time to resurface from the glaring contest.

"Well, shouldn't you be off in search of Diana?" Scorpius bit out.

"Is he... By Merlin, he's jealous." Draco hissed, surprised and slightly awed. Harry chortled, enjoying seeing Draco caught off guard.

"I had no intentions of finding Diana, you prat! But, I'm guessing you were. Every other word out your mouth is about her!" Al spat.

"You're one to talk! I didn't shove my tongue down her throat!"

"There was a mistletoe! A bloody charmed mistletoe!"

"Oh, don't act like you didn't like it!"

"Well, it's not acting, is it!? I bloody hated it!"

"Evidence suggests otherwise!"

"No, it doesn't, you idiot! You only see what you want to because you fancy her!" Al shrieked.

Harry and Draco shared raised eyebrows. This was amusing for them, watching their reserved sons become animated. Al and Scorpius were leaning towards each other, panting, and flushed. They looked so utterly pissed at each other that it was funny. Harry had to bite his lip to hide his grin. Draco had a bit more control than that but admittedly, it wasn't easy.

"I fancy her!? NO! YOU DO!" Scorpius yelled.

"No, I bloody don't! I wouldn't do that to you, knowing you fancied her!"

"Yet, your tongue tried to investigate her tonsils." Scorpius drawled sarcastically with a sneer. The perfect Malfoy sneer, actually.

"Forget the kiss, okay!? I've been trying and trying to. It was the singularly most disgusting thing I've ever experienced and you've met my brother. Don't be angry with me because I was forced, unwillingly I might add, to kiss the girl you fancy. Trust me, I didn't want to!"

"I don't fancy that idiotic twit!" Scorpius exploded.

"Then why were you so jealous!?" Al exploded back.

Silence suddenly fell between them, thick with tension. They panted and glared at each other, oh so riled up. Harry suddenly was taken back to when he was sixteen and yelling with Malfoy. Yes, this was like a trip down memory lane. Harry glanced over at Draco and found him already staring. They shared a knowing look. Their son's were acting just like they had. Of course, Harry hadn't fancied Draco either.

"I could ask you the same. Your pointless jealousy got us here in the first place!" Scorpius huffed.

"Pointless? That...that slag was all over you!" Al squawked. Harry couldn't help but sigh at his son's complete lack of understanding.

"Bit slow on the uptake, aren't they?" Draco asked quietly. Harry nodded.

"Why did you care if you didn't fancy her!? Why were you so jealous!?" Scorpius pressed insistently, his eyes boring into Albus.

"I..." Al trailed off, struggling with words.

"Why then, Al, if you didn't fancy her? Why were you so bloody jealous?" Scorpius hissed, eyes flashing. Albus didn't reply, clearly stuck in a bind. "Well, Al?"

"I... I don't know! I don't know, okay!?" Albus burst out, wide eyed and arms flapping. Scorpius leaned back,mouth pressed into a thin line.

"Well, _Potter_ , you let me know when you find out."

Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for his poor confused son. Scorpius pivoted as if to leave. Al was clearly fretting, running his hands through his hair and opening his mouth only to snap it shut, over and over. Scorpius looked so tense, so disappointed, so... _hurt_ , and Harry felt it was all unfair. Draco tutted disapprovingly beside him, relaying his agreement with Harry. Suddenly, Albus reached out and caught Scorpius' wrist, effectively stopping him and turning him back.

"You." Al blurted out, looking confused even as he said it. Scorpius stared at him unforgivingly.

"What?" He asked stiffly. Al's eyes flickered shut and a myriad of emotions flitted across his face. Confusion, worry, longing, and confusion again. He looked like a kicked puppy and when he opened his eyes, that pout was on full force.

"I was jealous because of you. I was not jealous of you. I was jealous of _her_. Because of _you_."

Harry could see the exact moment that Scorpius realized what was going on. His grey eyes widened and his lips parted in shock. Al must have caught it too because he swallowed thickly and his pout intensified. It really wasn't fair to use it but Al was a Slytherin. And, Harry could see the exact moment that Scorpius crumbled, lost to that powerful pout.

After a look of silent consideration, which was painful for Harry and it wasn't even his problem, Scorpius slowly succumbed to it. The tension left his body and a tiny smirk played at his lips. His eyes sparked in mischief, reminding Harry all too much of Draco way back when. Scorpius suddenly grinned and yanked on his arm. Al, not prepared for such an act, stumbled with a definite squeak.

Scorpius deftly reached out and steadied him, drawing closer in the process. Al looked up and stilled, making Harry want to laugh. His poor, poor innocent child. And, Harry watched as Al looked up at Scorpius with wide green eyes and waited, obviously unsure what to do but reluctant to move away. Scorpius solved that problem for him by simply leaning down and kissing Al.

"Bloody hell." Harry muttered, quickly turning away.

He wouldn't admit it but seeing that blonde head leaned over his own head made him think disturbing thoughts about Draco. Their sons resembled them way too much and were repetitive in some of their mannerisms. It was too easy to imagine that Draco could be kissing him and quite frankly, Harry didn't want to go there. He couldn't go there and return sane.

It was all too simple. That could've been them, might've been them. If the war hadn't changed them so drastically, pulling them further and further away, they might've found a different way to release their frustration. They had been worse than their sons and both had experienced obsessing over the other. Apparently, they passed on their affinity of each other to their sons. Harry gave a start when a shoulder nudged his. Harry glanced over and met grey eyes.

"Surreal, isn't it?" Draco asked, smirking faintly.

"Maybe Malfoys have always had a thing for Potters." Harry suggested, merely to ruffle Draco for old time sake. Draco was affronted, eyes narrowing and cheeks heating up in a flush of indignation. Yes, just for old time sake. Only just.

"Or, maybe Potters have always had things for Malfoys."

Draco suggested with a huff. Harry grinned indulgently, remembering the way Al looked at Scorpius.

"Perhaps." Harry allowed. Draco's eyes blinked rapidly and he pursed his lips. Harry's eyes drifted, curiosity eating at him. Was it really something they passed onto their sons?

"Scared, Potter?"

"You wish."

With that, Harry, no longer clueless like he once was, leaned forward and kissed him.

Oh.

 _Oh._

Definitely hereditary then. Harry's eyes flickered and he vaguely scolded himself for holding out on this. Clearly, they should've done this a long, long time ago. He sighed and pressed closer, his brain turning to goo, and it was a wonder it didn't drain from his ears. Draco reached up to cup his cheek and deepen the kiss even further. Alarm bells rang in his head because for once, he had lit up for someone.

Apparently, it was Potters who had the thing for Malfoys.


End file.
